The Kissing Booth
by Miyu6
Summary: Keiko gets the big Idea for Yusuke to start a kissing booth. Chaos...kissing everywhere...Even Hiei and Kurama start their own booths. NO YAOI!!!
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho and I wish I did. *tear*---Miyu 

****

The Kissing Booth

Chapter one: Preparations

Keiko: Hey Yusuke! I've got an idea. 

Yusuke: What?

Keiko: Set up a kissing booth!

Yusuke: What for?

Keiko: I'll be your first customer…

Yusuke: *eagerly* Yes Ma'am. *blushes*

Koenma: Yusuke Urameshi. I hear you're starting a kissing booth.

Yusuke: Yeah. So what do you want, pacifier mouth?

Koenma: *dissapears*

Yusuke: Huh? Where'd he go? 

Koenma: *reappears in his cute teen human form right next to Yusuke* Hello. *sounding older* Looks like you've got some competition. I'll be starting my own kissing booth right next door. *enthusiastically* I'm too darn cute to resist.

Yusuke: *under his breath* Yeah right…

Koenma: WHAT WAS THAT? Don't think I can't hear you! You do work for me you know.

Keiko: Oh! So this is the famous Koenma. I've heard so much about you. I'm confused though. From what Yusuke's been telling me I thought you were a lot smaller. He was telling me you were such a…

Yusuke: *puts his hands over her mouth* …Nice! I was telling her you were so nice.

Koenma: Hmph. Good.

Keiko: *struggling to get away from Yusuke and finally biting his hand* Yuck! I cant believe I had to do that! 

Yusuke: *babying his hand* Yeah…me neither.

Koenma: *picking up some wooden planks and using Yusuke's hammer and nails* ~CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!~ *continuing to hammer*

Yusuke: HEY! THAT'S MY STUFF! *under his breath* Besides, I don't even know why you're doing this. Its not like you're cute or anything.

Keiko: *warningly* Yusuke…

Yusuke: *cowers*

Koenma: Shows what you know.


	2. First Customers

The Kissing Booth Chapter 2: First customers  
  
Yusuke: *puts the finishing touches on his booth* There. Hey Keiko! *waving his hand in the air* I'm ready for my first customer!  
  
Keiko: *walking over to Yusuke* Coming.  
  
While a couple of girls walk by, they see Yusuke and Keiko kissing.  
  
Girl 1: You know, that says kissing booth but I don't think those two are kissing.  
  
Girl 2: Looks more like they're makin' out to me.  
  
Girl 1: yep. Hey look! There's another one! *points to Koenma sitting at his booth who, sadly, has no customers*  
  
Girl 2: Oh! He's cute. Do you wanna?  
  
Girl 1: Yeah, sure. *smiles widely*  
  
Both the girls go over to Koenma.  
  
Koenma: *looks up and down at them* Hmm.*in a faked 'cool' voice* Well, looks like I got myself a couple of babes.  
  
Girls: *giggling*  
  
Girl 1: *kisses Koenma on the left cheek*  
  
Girl 2: *kisses Koenma on the right cheek*  
  
All 3 blush.  
  
Yusuke: *while still kissing Keiko looks over in Koenma's direction and sees a line for Koenma's booth* *stops kissing Keiko*  
  
Keiko: Yusuke? What are you.?  
  
Yusuke: Hey wait Keiko. I thought this kissing booth was open to any pretty girl.I didn't know it was just a KEIKO kissing booth.  
  
Keiko: *blushes* Oh, um.sorry Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walk by.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, what do you think they're doing?  
  
Hiei: I don't know. Aren't you kitsunes (a/n:fox demons) supposed to be smart? Figure it out for yourself.  
  
Kurama: Very well. *goes over to Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kurama. What's up?  
  
Kurama: Oh. *nervously* I was just wondering what you were doing.  
  
Yusuke: It's a kissing booth. You should start one too. You're sure to get some customers. Oh, and Hiei too.  
  
Kurama: A splendid idea. I will. But I'm not so sure about Hiei though.  
  
Keiko: Why is that? Don't worry. Girls always like the bad boys. He won't even have to set up a booth. All he'll need to do is sit there and glare and he'll have girls all over him. Believe me. I know how it works.  
  
~Kurama sets up his booth (a/n: which is decorated by roses and other pretty flowers might I add) and just as he finishes, sure enough, there are girls everywhere. And not just on him. Hiei too.  
  
Hiei: Peh. What is this? A kissing fest? *grumpily* Stupid humans.*gets kissed over and over again*  
  
Everyone laughs.  
~There's more to come. Hope ya liked it! ~Miyu 


	3. And you thought you wouldn't get caught

****

The Kissing Booth 

Chapter 2: And you thought you wouldn't get caught 

Botan walks up to the area where all the kissing booths are set up.  
  
Koenma: *eyes closed and about to kiss another girl* Say, I think I hear the footsteps of another cutie.  
  
Botan: So, what do we have here? I never thought you of all people would.oh Koenma you devil! You're sure gonna get it big time. King Yama's gonna.  
  
Koenma: *falls back in his chair and hits the dirt with a.  
  
~*THWAK!!!!*~  
  
Botan: *giggles*  
  
Koenma: Ouch.*rubs a bump on his head* Heh... *nervously* Yes.well, the head or Spirit World should get the right to have SOME fun too. right?  
  
Botan: I suppose you're right sir. *continues to walk down the road looking at the other kissing booths. *Hmmm.*comes to Kurama's booth* Hello Kurama. *covers mouth* OOPS! I mean Suiichi. *keeps walking and comes to Hiei*  
  
Kurama: *rips himself away from the girl for a brief second* Hello Botan. *goes back to kissing the girl*  
  
Hiei: *still being kissed* Hn. What are you looking at spirit girl?! *glares at Botan*  
  
Botan: It's just, that I never thought a youkai like you could. (or would for that matter) start a kissing booth.  
  
Hiei: For you're information, I didn't choose to do this, Kurama got me into it.  
  
Botan: *continues over to Yusuke who is kissing yet another girl* It looks like he's enjoying it. *looks closer.a little too close for comfort for Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *pushes her away and knocks her over into the dirt.while still kissing*  
  
Botan: *gets up and brushes the dirt off of her* Hey, Keiko.looks like you've got some competition.  
  
Keiko: *puts her hands on her hips and glares coldly at Yusuke* 


End file.
